Brachios
The Brachios is a Brachiosaurus type Zoid, one of over 200 species of fictional biomechanical lifeforms depicted in TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. Overview The Brachios is a Brachiosaur-type Zoid used by the Guylos Empire. While the Brachios is amphibious and considered one of the Zenebas Empire's finest aquatic combat platforms, it is not actually submersible, lacking the air supply required for prolonged stays under the surface. This is where the design of the Brachios shines through. The head and long neck act as a periscope and snorkel, allowing this Zoid to stay underwater while still remaining a threat to both land and sea-going zoids. While its design puts it at a disadvantage on land compared to many other Zoids, the unit's versatility was well appreciated by the Zenebas Empire, as well as the Guylos. Battle Story appearances The Brachios first appeared during the ZAC 2040s as a logistics and cover fire Zoid in the Deathsaurer's support battalion. Eventually advances in Zoid technology allowed the creation of the more durable and better armed Brachios mk. II. After ZAC 2056 the Guylos Empire chose to revive the original Brachios design. The Brachios allowed for Imperial naval superiority and proved a match for the Helic Barigator, its only aquatic rival. In time, however, the platform was outmoded and the creation of the Sinker and recommissioning of the Warshark spelled the end for the Brachios as a major player in the war. Media Appearances Manga Brachios made a brief appearance in the Chaotic Century manga but was destroyed by Raven. Video Games The Brachios appeared as a common wandering monster in the Zoids Saga series. Trading Cards The Brachios was featured in the Original Battle Game and Trading Collection Card releases of Zoids Trading Cards. Models Original Japanese Release * Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) * The model's colours are molded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Brachios is molded in silver and brick red, with the cockpit hatch being translucent red. The Brachios is a fairly simple Zoid to assemble. When wound up, the Zoid walks and opens and closes its mouth while swinging its head from side to side. The weapons can be manually positioned, notably the hidden beam cannon which has a complete range of fire. Brachios Prototype Not much is known about this prototype. Brachios MKII (Newtype) TOMY released a new variant of the Brachios in 1988 replacing the current one. Known as the Brachios MKII (aka: Brachios Newtype), this Zoid was recolored bright red, with semi translucent as well as solid black armor and a red canopy. This version was supposed to include parts from the Imperial Customize Set, but was removed before the Zoids release. It is extremly hard to come by. Brachios MKII Prototype A prototype of the Brachios MKII was seen in a TOMY catalogue in 1987. It was colored a more translucent black and included the original weapons that were supposed to be included with the regular Brachios MKII released in 1988. Original European Release Brachios was released in Europe in 1988, under the name Dramadon. There was no change with the OJR version, apart from the packaging. Technozoids (Unrealesed) A Technozoid name was seen once on list with other Technozoids in a toy magazine, without a photo. The name was the Small Battlesaurus. Many fans believe that this was in fact a Brachios. This is due to the fact that despite the Brachios and the Ultrasaurus (Which was released as a part of the Technozoids Line as Battlesaurus) are completely unreleated zoids in regards to the Battlestory, they do share a zoid type. It is unlikely that the Zoid ever made it to prototype stage, as no photo has been located. There is speculation about the prototype's appearance. It has been theorized that the most likely color schemes for the Zoid would have been that of the unreleased Prototype Brachios, Prototype Brachios MKII or a color scheme matching the regular Technozoid Battlesaurus (Ultrasaurus). Due to the Technozoid line's trend of adding optional weapons to their Zoids, like the Storm Tiger, (Which was the Technozoid version of the Battle Cougar) it is likely that the Small Battlesaurus would have used the parts that were originally supposed to be included with the regular Brachios MKII, but were only seen on the Prototype Brachios MKII. Most of this is fan based speculation and thus, has not been confirmed by TOMY or any related logos to Zoids or the Technozoids line itself. New Japanese Release The Brachios was released as a part of the NJR line in 1999. The Zoid had a few color variations from its OJR counterpart, being a brighter red and now more gray instead of dull silver, but is otherwise, identical. New American Release The Brachios was released as part of the NAR under the name "Brachiosaur". There were no changes aside from packaging. Related Zoids Dark Nessios Released under the new Rebirth Century line, the GRZ-004 Dark Nessios, a new Guylos Empire Zoid is actually a Brachios with customized legs. Coincidentally, it bears a resemblance to the customized Brachios called "Plesios" seen in the Zoids: Chaotic Century manga. Category:Zoids Category:Sauropod-Type Zoids Category:Zenebas Empire Zoids Category:Guylos Empire Zoids